What I've Never Told You
by IAmAShipper
Summary: How will Miley take the News that her Bestfriend Lilly is madly in love with her! LILEY! What should have happened in 3x20! : Don't Like, Don't read!
1. With Or Without You

**What I've Never Told You**

_Don't speak, seal your lips,  
Please don't say a word  
Maybe I won't remember the words I have not heard  
I see that you're in love, I know it's not with me  
But I don't want the truth to haunt my memory_

_It's never too late to relight the fire  
It never stopped burning for me  
The flame, it never died inside of me_

_So you take the smiles from all of our years  
And I'll take the tears_

_**~A1 - I'll take the tears~**_

Oliver walked out the room, closing the door. After Lilly was sure that her "Boyfriend" was really gone she sat next to Miley, who was still sleeping in the hospital bed. She started thinking about how this all began. Just some Months ago she felt something different, when she was with Miley. It took her some time to figure it out, but now she was sure that this feeling was Love. Yeah, she was in Love with her bestfriend. What would Miley say or do if she knew? Would there Friendship be over? She could never really tell Miley about the feelings she had for her since months and also she didn't want to hurt Oliver. But wouldn't it be better and fairer to Oliver to tell him the truth? That she didn't love him?

Lilly took Mileys hand in hers, thinking how beautiful Miles was when she was sleeping...

"What do i do" Lilly said not hoping for an answer. "I Love You so much!" sliding her fingers through Mileys hair and running her hand softly down the cheek of the girl she loved.

"I can't tell you how i feel, i don't wanna lose you! Better this way than to have nothing"

her eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh god, Lillypop, whats wrong? Are you okay?"

Lilly jumped off the bed, _letting her hand_fall aside and wiping away her tears.

"Oliver!" she said nervously. Scared that he had heared something of those things she had said to Miley. " Yeah, I'm Okay, I just got something in m eye!"

"Lemme see" he said, walking over to Lilly

"Nah, It's okay!" she don't want to be touched by Oliver at the moment.

But Oliver just huged her and whipped his arms around Lillys waist.

"I'm gonna be okay!" was lilly saying to herself.

"Would you like to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat?" he ask, hoping she would come. Lilly just sat there the past hours watching Miley sleep and hoping that she would soon wake up. Oliver kinda knew something was not right anymore, the last time lilly always was sad and depressive. She just looked happy when Miley was around, he knew it had to do with Miles, it had to be, but he was to afraid to ask Lilly if there's anything. He loved her, but he also didn't wanted to see her sad.

"No, I wanna be here if she wakes up!" she said looking at Miley, who was still sleeping.

"I get that, Lils, She's your bestfriend, but you know....lately..." Oliver said not knowing how to ask her that question.

"What Oliver!"

"I think there is also something that you don't tell me, Lils! Somethings bigger than this "We're Bestfriends for life" thing!"

"Why would you think that?!" Lilly ask to check out if oliver really knew something.

"Well, I can see it in the way you look at her, never wanna leave her side, just being happy when she's around!"

"I'm sorry, Oliver, I didn't want to hurt you and there is no easy way to tell you...but...!"

she couldn't finish, interrupted by Oliver.

"Lils, why didn't you tell me? I just want you to be happy, even if its hurts me!"

he said looking sad at Lilly.

"Because….I didn't even know myself a long time!"

"You do now, don't you?!" he ask, getting a nod from her.

"But what if she doesn't fell the same way? If she dosen't wanna see me anymore? I can't lose her, it would be to hard without her!" lilly started crying again.

"Lilly, do you really think that? That's so not Miley, she would never do that! You have to talk to her!" Oliver said hugging lilly softly.

"Maybe your right! I think I'll do that!"she said looking at Oliver. "Thank you Oliver, you are a great friend!"


	2. Tell Her You Love Her

Chapter 2 – Tell Her You Love Her

_If you see my girl  
Just tell her i miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
Cause I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing that i could never live without  
Tell her I love her_

** Jesse McCartney – Tell Her~**

Lilly sat all snuggled up in one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs A Blanket wrapped around her body. Miley slowly opened her eyes, still not really knowing where she was or what happened. She looked over to Lilly who was still asleep. "Aww, she's so cute when she's sleeping!" Miley thought to herself. "Ehhh, what the hell? I am not supposed to think things like that, she is just my friend! I can't feel more for her!" she was thinking still looking at her bestfriend.

"_I don't think I can do this, lilly!" Miley said_

"_Why? We can do anything we want to!" Lilly __replied_

"_But, Oliver, what about him?"_

"_Don't worry about him, he knows I'm crazy about you!" she said with a smile on her lips._

"_But still…!" Miley said still thinking about how oliver would feel. _

"_It's okay, Miley, it's just a dream!" _

_Lilly leaned forward to place her lips on Mileys, who was closing her eyes._

Lilly almost fall out of her chair as she woke up. Fast breathing, she looked at Miley who stared at her.

"Hey! You Awake!" Lilly said

"Yeah, you too."Miley replied shyly smiling. Lilly was just looking at her, thinking about what she just dreamed. She began to bit her lip, guessing what her friends lips whould taste like.

"Are you okay, Lils?" Miley asked worried.

"I'm fine, i just had a weird Dream!"Lilly knew Miley would wanna know what she dreamed aboutm but she couldn't tell her, not now, so she tryed to change the subject."So, how are you feeling, Miles?!"

"I'm feeling great. But I would like to hear about that weird dream you had?!" she asked curiously.

"Nah, I don't think you're the right person to talk about this!" Lilly said not wanting to hurt Miley, but she knew she would because she was her bestfriend.

"What? You can talk with me about everything!" Miley said a little hurt and not knowing what Lilly was talking about.

"Don't get me wrong, I would like to tell you, but I can't, at least not now!" she said trying to make things clear.

"Okay" Miley opened her arms to hug the girl next to her.

"Thank you, Miley!" she said in Mileys ear, who was hugging her. Lilly could hardly take the closeness to her, it felt so right. She wanted to feel this all the time and she knew she had to tell Miley what she was really feeling or she would break.. It wasn't so hard to tell Oliver, but would it be that easy to her Miley?! All she knew was that she had to try, even if it meant to lose Miley. As Lilly thought about that Tears flooded her eyes....!

"Lilly....?!Would you please tell me already what's wrong with you?" Miley said wiping away the tears on Lillys face.

"Now or Never" lilly though "I...the thing is that...." she looked Miley straight into the eyes. " I'm in Love with you!" she said quietly

"Bestfriend say what?!" Miley asked

"I'm so sorry but i can't help it! I tried but i just can't be around you and don't feel this" Lilly said with closed eyes, scared to look at Miley.

Miley looked down then back at Lilly who has openend her eyes. " And since when?"

"Some Months!"she said

"I can't believe that!" Miley said shaking her head softly "Why haven't you told me?"

"I Was Scared, okay? It's not that easy for me either! I thought you would abandon me!"

Lilly said again starting to cry.

"Don't you know me better, Lilly?...I Would never do that!" she said looking at the crying Lilly.

"Come here!" Miley said, taking a step forward and whipped her arms around her crying friend.

They stayed that way some minutes until Lilly pulled back and asked "Are we good?"

Miley nodded her head. "Of course we are!"


	3. Those Feelings

**Chapter 3 – Those Feelings**

_**You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused**_

~**_Justin Timberlake __ - Cry Me A River~_**

The other day at the Stewart house…

Miley walked nervous through her room, non-stop thinking about all those things Lilly told her the other day at the Hospital. She felt confused right now, she couldn't understand the things she was starting to feel. Yesterday when Lilly said that she was in Love with her, Miley felt her heart jumping. She didn't knew if she loved Lilly but she new that there was something. Maybe it was just the shock about the big News.

Deep down inside her she already knew the answer to that question, she was only to scared to let it come through and let it happen. It would completely change everything in her life. What would they all say, her Dad, Jackson and how would they that it at school?! This hole thing was so new to her, but those people didn't had to live her life. If Lilly was the One who would make her happy, wouldn't she risked that? She needed clarity, as fast as possible.

"Bud, Lilly's here!" her dad told her from the other side of the door.

"Oh no, not now" was all Miley was thinking. She wanted to see Lilly but she didn't know if she was ready to face her with those unsure feelings.

"Come in." she said after some secends.

"Hey! How are you doing?!" Lilly asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Well, you know…" she said

"I'm so Glad that you're okay!" Lilly said, trying to hug Miley but she just got up and walked to the Window. Lilly didn't knew how to feel about this reaction. "What's Wrong?" she asked.

"It's Nothing!" Miley replied looking out the window.

"Yeah, sure, that's it" Lilly said sarcastic.

"I'm sorry, Lilly, but i can't be around you for some time." Miley said to her friend.

"What? Why? Because the things i said back at the Hospital?" Lilly asked.

Miley turned around to look at Lilly who was walking to her. " Please, Miley, don't do this!" Lilly said crying.

"Lilly...!" it hurt Miley to see her like this.

"You said you would never push me away!" Lilly remembered

"I'm not, Lilly, I just need some space!"

"No, just say that you hava a problem with the Fact that i'm in love with you!" Lilly tried not to yell.

"It's not that, I'm..." Miley wanted to say something but Lilly just talked along

"I can't believe you!..." She looked hurt into Mileys blue eyes. "I'm Outta here!"

"Lilly, wait...!" Miley walked over to her.

"You don't have to say anything!" Lilly said, ready to go.

"Okay, then I don't." Miley said placing her Lips on Lillys. The Kiss was soft and shy, but soon as Lilly replied the kiss it changed into desire. She never wanted this to end, she wanted Miley so badly and at this point she didn't even cared why Miley kissed her. After some Minutes of kissing the girl of her dreams, Lilly pulled away but never letting go of Miley.

"What's a good way to make someone stay!" Lilly smiled at Miley. "Yeah" Miley said, holding Lillys hands in hers. "Look, I'm Sorry, about the things I said, but I'm so scared of those feelings!"

"What feelings?" Lilly asked just to want to hear it from Miley.

"Oh come on, you know…" she said "…At least since that kiss!" Miley continued smiling.

"But I would like to hear it from you!" Lilly said expectant.

"How about if I show you?!" Miley said and lean forward to give her a tender kiss to show her affection.

Lilly was surprised by what one simple kiss could tell. She could fell Mileys passion through that kiss and she knew again right away that Miley was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. If was kinda funny, some Minutes ago she thought she had lost her bestfriend forever and now they were kissing passionately and both of them knew that this was one of the happiest days in their life.

"So, what's going to happen now? I mean with us?!" Lilly had to know after she pulled away.

"I don't know, I want to tell people, but not now, we can wait some time, right?! …I mean what's matters is that we're together…?!" Miley said looking over to Lilly.

Lilly smiled happily at Miley who was sitting on her bed "Together? You mean like dating each other?" She asked to make sure.

"You don't want to date me, Truscott?" Miley asked playful

"I just wanna make sure that you're mine from now on!" Lilly reached out her hands to Miley. The Secend after that they were standing in Mileys Room hugging.

"But we can tell Oliver, Right? I mean he kinda already know, as I told you!" Lilly was asking Miley and waiting for a answer. "Yeah, that's okay for now!" Miley smiley and stroked away some hair out of her face and kissing her Cheek!

"Let's do something fun!" Lilly said

"Like what?!" Miley wanted to know.

"Hiow about going to a movie?!" Lilly asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Okay, What movie? No Horror please!" Miley begged

"I would like to watch a romantic movie!" Lilly said with a weird look on her face. "See what you do to me?!"

All Miley did was singing "Love is in the Air!" Lilly just looked over to her with a soft glance on her face.


	4. Am I Paranoid?

**Chapter 4 – Am I Paranoid?**

_I always feel that somebody's watchin' me  
And I have no privacy  
I always feel that somebody's watchin' me  
Tell me is it just a dream?_

**~_Rockwell _**_- _**Somebody's Watching Me**

**  


* * *

**

It was Friday, Miley and Lilly were standing in line to get some popcorn! This was there first official date as Lovers. As they walked to Thearter 3 they stopped "Hey, Sarah, what are you doing here? Watching a movie I guess?!" Miley asked

"Oh Hi, Nah, I collecting some money for the Nature!" Sarah said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, Well, we're just watching a movie!" Lilly said putting her arm around Mileys shoulder.

"Have fun you two!" Sarah said looking at them "You too, Sarah!" Miley and Lilly said both at the same moment.

Some time later their were watching this really cute movie with Reese Witherspoon und Mark Ruffalo called "_Just Like Heaven"._

A few times Lilly watched over to her Girlfriend who was curiously watching the Movie. Lilly really wanted to make the first step and took Mileys hand. Miley was just looking at Lilly with a look that said: "What are you doing?"

"Is this okay?" Lilly asked, looking at the Girl next to her.

"I guess…" Miley said looking around "I mean It's pretty dark in here!"

Lilly was totally happy to have Miley as her Girlfriend but it was bugging her how Paranoid Miley was everytime they touched. She Knew Miley wanted to keep it slow and Lilly really don't wanna rush things between them but this was exaggerated. Miley started to held Lillys hand tighter "You know, I'm really enjoying this!" Miley said looking at their hands. "Yeah it's nice…!" Lilly said learning forward to Mileys cheek "How about this?!" Lilly asked giving her Girl a short kiss on the cheek. Lilly got her answer as Miley reached out her hand to slide it over Lillys head to let her know how much she liked it! They countinued watching the movie in silence.

After the Film was over they walked outta the theater, _making their way to Mileys._

Mr. Stewart was sitting on the couch watching a football game as he loved to do.

He didn't knew about the relationship his "little girl" had with her bestfriend, but he would soon find out.

"Hey, Dad!" Miley said walking over to him.

"Hey Girls, how was the movie?!" he asked never stop looking at the TV.

"It was nice!" Lilly said

"Yeah, really nice!" Miley replied looking over to the blond girl next to her. "Daddy, Lilly will sleep over, it's okay, right?!" Miley said, knowing her dad would never say no to her.

Lilly raised an eyebrow "I am?" she asked

"Yeah, I mean, only if you want …!" Miley said with a grin on her face. "I'd love to!" Lilly qickly said.

"We're upstairs, Dad! You Know, doing Girly stuff!" Miley said pulling Lilly after her.

Miley closed the door behind her. Miley just starred at Lilly. She just looked around not knowing what Miley wanted to do. She just walked over to the shorter Girl, letting her fingers slide through Lillys golden Hair. Lilly looked into Mileys eyes "What are ya doin'?" she wanted to know. "Just showing you how much I like for you!" she said closing the space between them. Miley let her hand run over Lillys back as she started to kiss her. Lilly kissed back softly. After some minutes of kissing, Miley deepend the kiss, wanting more. Her _tongue_explored Lilly's _mouth_with desire and lust. It was a deep and intimate kiss. Her hands were now making it's way under Lillys shirt.

This was new to Lilly, she had a uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. This was not like the Miley she knew, not the girl she fell in love with. She pulled away, hard breathing. Putting away Mileys hands under her shirt "What are you doing, Miley?"

"I told you!" Miley answered, trying to kiss her again, but Lilly pushed her softly away.

"No…this isn't you, this isn't the shy and cute girl I fell in love with!" Lilly said sitting down on the Mileys bed. "Why are you doing this…?!"

"But…!" She looked confused over to Lilly "I thought this is what you want!"

"I Do, but not like this, I want you to want it too!" Lilly told her

"I saw how you looked at me at the Theater the whole time, Lilly, don't lie!" Miley said a bit louder.

"Yeah, but just because you are always so weird when I wanna touch or hold you in public. We also did this when we were only Friends!"

"I'm sorry, Lilly…!"

"No, it's okay…!" Lilly said understanding

"No, Lilly, it's my fault…!" Miley said with her sad blue eyes "I'm so scared about what people will think about us, that I didn't even saw how you felt!"

"Don't look like this, Miles, it's killing me!" Lilly wrapped her arms around her Girlfriend and hold her tightly, trying to make her feel better.

"I'll make it up to you." she said smelling on Lillys hair "I promise!"

The rest of the evening they stayed in Mileys room, flipping through magazines and listening to music.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is Cheapter 4 :]**

**Continue? I would like to know what you guys think!? **


	5. When I Look At You

**Chapter 5 -** **When I Look At You**

_When I look at you  
I see forgiveness, I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong and I know  
I'm not alone_

_**Miley Cyrus – When I Look At You**_

Miley was laying on her bed, head in her hands and watching Lilly with her Big Blue eyes. Lilly was switching through her Girlfriends iPod to check out if she got some new songs. Miley just lay there starring at the girl she loved for so long.

"What are ya doing?" Lils asked with a huge smile on her Face.

"Just Checking out my girl!" Miley said proud.

"Ahh…is that so?" Lilly asked playful

"Yep, she's totally Hot, can't help it!" Miley replied

"Oh, then maybe you should…" Lilly said but got stopped by Mileys Lips on hers. The Kiss was deep, passionate but soft. Miley was putting her whole Love into that Kiss because she knew she wanted Lilly for the rest of her life. As Lilly wrapped her arms around Mileys Neck to pull her closer, her heart began beating faster. Miley was letting her Fingers slide through the Blond Hair of her Girlfriend as she let out a small moan which made Lilly smile through that kiss.

"But I didn't do anything else…" Lilly was saying as she looked at Miles.

"What?" Miley asked still hard breathing from that kiss

"Your Moan…" Lilly said

"Oh, sorry, it just came out…!"

"Nah, I like the way I make you feel!" Lilly said smiling the sweetest smile she got

"Sorry?" Miley asked

"That's how I know I'm the Only One on your mind!"

"Oh Yeah, there isn't much room for somebody else!" Miley said pulling Lilly into a warm hug.

**The Other Day at School**

Miley wanted to do something special to show Lilly how much she Loved her. Maybe Oliver would have a good idea how to do that, but on the other side it was inappropriate to talk about him about his Ex-Girlfriend who was now dating her. But she had to try at least, even Oliver had his moments.

She would try to talk about it with Oliver at Lunch if they would have a Minute alone. So she put a small Kiss on Lillys Lips and walked right to next period.

Math Class was as boring as always, probably just cause Miley didn't get Math. She walked to the Cafeteria and sat down next to Lilly and Oliver. "Hey Oliver!" she said, giving him a smile.

"…Who is that Hottie next to you?!" Miley asked with a flirting voice.

"Oh man…" Oliver said disgusted by the whole flirting thing

"Sorry, I'm taking!" Lilly replied smiling

"That One must be Lucky to have you!"

"No, I'm the Lucky One" Lilly said sweetly

"Aww, you're so cute." Miley answerd, leaning over to kiss her Girl. Miley placed a soft and innocent kiss on the Lips of the Blond Girl next to her. Lilly didn't really knew how to react, 'cause they were in School and she thought Miley wasn't ready to put they Love on this Level just yet.

"Okay…!"Lilly said, looking at Miley "…I'll just go get a coke!"

"Hey Oliver, I need your help…pls?" Miley asked "I know you are maybe not really the right person to talk about this, but you are the only one who know about Lilly and Me, so.."

"What is it?" Oliver wanted to know already

"Well, I Wanna do something special for Lilly to show her how much I Love her and that I will do anything to make her happy!"

Oliver was just sitting there and looking at Miley. As She saw the look on his face it was pretty clear to her that he was not going to help her, but then he said: "Well, let me thing!"

"How about if you…Nah, that's to…" He said trying to think of something else "What if you…No, that doesn't work!"

"Oliver, Please, Lils will be right back!" Miley told Oliver to hurry up

"Okay, I got nothing!" Oliver said with a apologizing look on this face.

"Why I'm not surprised?!" Miley said with a bored look.

So Miley had to think of something herself. After School was Over she said bye to Lilly, they would meet later. "See you Later?" Miley asked

"You bet!" Lilly answerd smiling at Miley

"I do!" Miley replied after she took Lillys Hand and Kissed it.

On her way home Mileyn thought of something to supried Lilly, but It didn't come anything to her mind. After she entered the front door of her house she sat down on the couch next to her dad.

"How was school, darlin'?" Robby Ray asked

"It was okay!" Miley replied "Hey Dad, can I asked you something?"

"Sure, Bud, what's up?" He asked looking at his daughter

"What did you do to show Mama your Love?" Miley hoped that her Dad didn't wanted to know why she asked that, but he sure would.

"Well, I did a lot of things cause I really Loved your Mom…Like one time I put Candles in the whole Room, put in her Favorite Music and Leavesof Roses everywhere…She really liked it!" Robby Ray Remembered

"Candles and Roses, huh?!" Miley kinda said to herself

"Yeah, but why do you even wanna know that?" he asked

"Eh, well, it's…I Just wanted to know!" Miley quickly said

"Oh, okay…Don't forget that I'm not home this evening, I have this meeting today!" Robby remembered Miley

"Yes!" Miley said excited "I mean, don't worry!" Miley said smiling

**Later That Day**

After her Dad left the house for the meeting he was having Miley started to set everything up for her Romantic Night with Lilly. Leaves Of Red Roses, Candles, Music and a Movie to watch with her Girl and Nobody who would interrupt them. Lilly was on her Way to Mileys already. Miley was wearing a Black Dress and her Hair as always cause she knew Lilly liked it that way. Her hands were sweating and she was nervous, but she didn't really knew why, this was Lilly, her bestfriend and now Lover but after all she was still the same person. As Miley heard a knock on the door she turned of the Light. She went to the Door and opened it. Lillys mouth dropped open as she looked into the room which was just lighten up by the candles. She walked in and looked around and then back at Miley.

"You like it?" Miley askes shyly asking

"Like? I Love it!"Lilly said Jumping into Miley arms hugging her tightly. She moved back to look in Miley Blue eyes. "And I Love You!"

Miley smiled as she heared these word and her eyes were filled with tears: "I Love You Too!"

"What's wrong, Miley?" Lilly asked as she was the tears in her Girlfriends eyes

"Nothing, it's just…I wanted you to say that for so long!" Miley said wipeing away her tears

Lilly led Miley to the Couch to sit down, she wiped away Mileys tears with her thumb. She stopped as Miley put her Hand on Lillys to make her look right into her eyes "I never meant to hurt you with the things I did!" Miley said

"I Know, Miley!" Miley replied "And I'm not mad at you or anything!"

"Can you promise me something?" Miley asked

"All you want" Lilly said and meaning it cause she knew she would do anything for Miley

"Promise me that you will never leave me?!" Miley asked looking into Lillys eyes

"I Promise!" Lilly told Miley and leand over to her to kiss her. Mileys Lips were kinda salty from the tears but Lilly didn't mind, she would never stop kiss her. Miley Pult Lilly closer to her and deepend the kiss by opening her mouth. Lilly layed Miley on the Couch so she was on top of the Girl she loved.

Mileys hands were on Lillys back and making their way under Lillys Shirt. Lilly started to kiss her way down on Mileys Neck, what made Miley Moan silently. After some Minutes of making out Miley made Lilly sit up to take of her Girlfriends shirt. Lilly lifted up her arms so Miley could quickly pulled her tee shirt over her head. She began to Kiss Lilly hungrily, but Lilly then pulled away.

"Are you sure about this?"Lilly asked hard breathing and still tasting Mileys Lipgloss

"Never Been so sure, I want you and I need you…Now!" Miley said starting to kiss her again and pulling Lilly again on top of her. After Mileys clothes were removed too Lilly began to place butterfly kisses on Mileys stomach, which made the Girl under her Moan again.

"I just forget my phone, I will be ….!" Robby Ray lost his voice for this moment as he saw his doughter laying half naked under her Bestfriend, making out!

Lilly jumped and got of off Miley. Miley just covered herself with a blanket near by. Robby Ray was still not really believing what he just saw, his Little girl, making out with Lilly. "Sweet niblets, what is going on?" he said in a husky voice.

"Dad, I can explain, It's not what it's look like!" Miley said with an anxious tone in her voice

"I want to see how you wanna explain the fact that You and Lilly were making out!" Robby said

"It's not just an experiment or something, no…"Miley said walking over to Lilly taking her Hand

"…I…" Miley looked over to her Father who was starring at them, but Miley was not afraid of him anymore, about what he would thing or do, she was more scared to lose Lilly. "…I Love her, dad!"

"What?" Robby Ray asked to make sure he heard right

"I always did!" Miley said strokeing Lillys Hand "And I Always will!" She continued with a smile.

* * *

To be Continued?


	6. Caught

**Chapter 6 – ****Caught**

_So Listen To My Heart  
Lay Your Body Close To Mine  
Let Me Fill You With My Dreams  
I Can Make You Feel Alright  
And Baby Through The Years  
Gonna Love You More Each Day  
So I Promise You Tonight  
That You'll Always Be The Lady In My Life_

**~Michael Jackson – Lady In My Life~**

**

* * *

**

At this Moment Lilly just wanted to hold her Miley tight and tell her again and again that she felt the same way, but the situation was still awkward, cause Robby Ray just found out that Miley and her are madly in Love. Lilly doesn't want that Mileys Dad thought that she didn't really love Miley or just wanna Sex from his daughter so she speaked: ", can I please say something?!"

"I think you did enough for today!" he said madly

"Dad, please, you were not supposed to find out about us this way, but it was hard for me to think of what you would say or that you would be disappointed, I was scared!" Miley said honestly

"I'm your Dad, Miley!" he replied

"Can I just say something…?!…I just wanna let you know that I never ever would hurt Miley or do something bad to her, I really Love her and I please you to think this all over and don't make a decision that would hurt your daughter!" Lilly said looking at Mr. Stewart

"Well, I think it's the best if you just leave now!" Robby said frostily

Miley walked over to the shorter Girl and put a little kiss on Lillys cheek before she whispert into her ear: "I'll See ya tomorrow!" Even if Lilly felt terreble she had to smile as she heard Mileys words. "Good Night" Lilly replied and then walked outta that door behind Robby Ray.

"Dad?" Miley asked "I know that you can't understand this but would you at least try…for me?!"

"I'm not disappointed in you for choosing Lilly or for the fact that she's a Girl…What disappointes me is that you thought I wouldn't Love you anymore!" Robby said with a sad voice

"So you are Okay with the whole Miley/Lilly thing?" Miley askes waiting for an answer

"Yeah I am, but I really don't have to see something like before again!" Robby said

"…We still got my Room and Lilly place ..!" Miley said Jokeing

"Too Soon, Darlin'!" Robby said

"Okay, sorry!" Miley said hugging her dad

**The Next Morning**

Miley was coming down the staris to sit on the table where Robby Ray was serveing the breakfast.

"Ahh, did I dreamed this or did you really Caught me and lilly last night?" Miley asked tried

"I'm tellin' ya I wished I dreamed that!" Robby replied

"You said it was okay for you!" Miley reminded

"It is…"he said "Come on in Lilly!" he continued

Miley turned around to see that her Girl was right walking through their Front door. Lilly opened her arms to give Miley a hug and a shy kiss on the lips. It was new to them to not hide their Love in front of Mileys Dad. Miley reached out to Lillys hand and linked them. "Thanks, Daddy!" Miley said

"Come on Girls, you have to eat something!" Robby replied smiling at them

Both Girls sat next to each other and startet eating the eggs Robby Ray made earlier this Morning.

Miley felt so happy that her dad wasn't against their feeling for each other and she knew that all would fall into place.

"So, what do you wanna do today, girl?" Robby curiously asked

"I don't care if I have Lilly by my side!" Miley answerd

"Same here, Girlfriend!" Lilly said smiling

Miley leand over and pressed her lips on Lillys who replied the kiss. She was laying her hand on Lillys Knee and started stroking it softly. They broke the kiss as Robby Ray cough slightly.

"Sorry, we got lost!" Miles said shyly to her Dad

They finished Breakfast before they would meet up with Oliver on the Beach.

**Later That Day**

As Miley and Lilly entered the Beach they saw Oliver waiting for them. They walked over to sit down.

"Hey, Girls!"Oliver said "How's it going?!"

"Everythings fine…now!"Lilly said sitting in the chair next to her Ex-Boyfriend. Miley just stood there looking around for an free chair…

"Come On, Oliver, be a Gentleman and stand up to let me sit!" Miley said

"I can be your Chair if you want to!" Lilly said flirting at Miley

"Oh, thanks, Oliver, but I got an better offer!" Miley said as Lilly pulled her on her lap, placing a kiss on Mileys head after Miley slided her arm around Lillys shoulder.

"So, I guess what you planted had worked out…"Oliver asked looking at the both girls who were lost in the eyes of the other.

"Kinda!…Until My Dad walked in on us!" Miley told Oliver

"What? Walked in on you when you were doing what?" Oliver asked shocked

"Oliver!…"Lilly starred at him "It didn't happen!"

"Oh okay, I just thought …" Oliver was interrupted by Miley

"But it would have happened!" Miley said playing with Lillys hair.

"Thanks for the Info!" Oliver said not really wanting to know this "So what did your dad say?"

"We talked about ir and he's okay with it!" Miley told the Boy next to them

"That's good! I mean you guys could have come cry on my shoulder, ya know!" he replied which got him a punch of both Girls on his arm.

"He couldn't pull me away from you!" Miley said holding Lillys hand tightly

"I wouldn't let that happen, you're everything to me!" Lilly answerd

"I Love you!" Miley said, rubbing Lilly's back

"I Love it when you kiss me" Lilly said after the kiss has ended. Miley startet to kiss Lilly once again, this time passionately as before, totally forgeting Oliver was right there with them.

"Ahh, Guys…!"He tried to make them look at him but he got no reacting.

Lilly was letting her hands slide through the brown hair of Mileys, which was opening her mouth slowly to give Lillys tongue entry to her mouth. Lilly gently push her tongue a little farther into Mileys mouth as they were interrupted by olivers hands which pulled them apart: "Would ypu guys Stop doing this when I'm around?!" he said not really asking

"Sorry, Oliver, when I'm with her it's like we're alone on this planet!" Lilly said smiling softly at her Girlfriend

"How can you be so cute?!" Miley askes but already knowing the answer

They were about to lean in again to share a kiss but Oliver quickly stoped them

"Not again…Please!" he said hoping they wouldn't

"Okay…!" Lilly said sadly "I can't help it I love her so much!"

"God, can't you guys control yourselfes?!" Oliver said with a uncomfortable feeling

"What's wrong with you today?" Lilly wanted to know

"Nothing, it's just that we never did that when we were together." Oliver said

"True, but don't forget that I also wasn't in love with you!" Lilly reminded

"Oh, please, rub it in!" Oliver replied

"I'm sorry, but you know it's true after all!" she said starring at the Boy infront of her, as Miley interfered

"We thought that you were okay with it, that Lilly and I are Dating now…!" Miley asked scared that he had still feelings for Lilly

"I am, it's just that I got dropped for a Girl, ya know!" Oliver said with a sad Look on his face

"Oh Oliver, you are such a freak!" Lilly continued "For one Moment I thought I heard jealousy in your voice…" Lilly starting laughing

Oliver tried hard not to look into her Eyes, cause it would show that he was lying.

"Oliver!" Miley said waiting for an answer

"Okay, you got me, I am jealous, I still want you…" Oliver said, which made Miley feel pretty uncomfortable "…I wanna be with you, like you're with her!" He said pointing at Miley

"But…" Lilly said but stopped

Oliver was letting slide his hand through his long dark hair as he stood up: "I'm sorry!" he said, then walked away. Both Girls starrted after him as he was leaving.

"…Did that really just happened?" Lilly asked not believing what Oliver said before.

"Guys…there are things you will never get!" Miley said joking but stopped as she saw how bad this was for her Girlfriend "…he will come around, you'll see!"

"But what if he dosen't?!" Lilly said scared, looking at Miley

* * *

**Next Chapter will follow, if you like :) **


End file.
